Fights
by EmmiG
Summary: During BotL, Rachel visits camp to agree to assist in the quest. But Annabeth won't have that will she?


**This is just a one shot about a fight between Annabeth and Rachel during the Battle of the Labyrinth, but when Rachel is at the camp, much to Annabeth's dismay. I could do more one shots and just have a story of oneshot fights between different characters…. Tell me if you would want that. But… yeah. Uncle Rick owns this great characters, thankfully. **

**Percy's Pov~**

"I can't believe you would allow her to cross the border," Annabeth whispered while stumping down the hill.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Rachel asked, looking down. I felt sorry for Rachel, with Annabeth and I just whisking her away to this camp filled with half immortal beings.

"She isn't fond of people outside her general friend ring, or mortals," I said to her. "Hades, she barely likes me, let alone you," I said laughing.

"Well that makes me feel better." She looked around and I led her to my cabin first, so I could pick up an extra shirt for her. It wouldn't fit her well, but her current shirt had gold flecks like she was just dipped in monster dust. I handed her one of my normal shirts, a blue one, and walked out to go find Annabeth with Rachel in tow.

"Hello pretty lady," Connor said walking up with Travis.

"Um, hi," she responded shyly.

"Lay off, we have to do something of importance."

"Awe is poor Percy deciding between to girls?" Travis asked while making kissy faces.

"No, Percy is deciding which twin to take down first." I responded taking Rachel's hand to make her walk faster. It was bad enough Annabeth was pissed, but I didn't want word to spread about Rachel being here.

"Okay, go find Annabeth. I heard she was pissed from Malcolm." _Great_, I thought. Malcolm was the closest sibling to Annabeth, so she must have caused him to talk.

"Thank you _so_ much guys. Rachel those are the Stoll twins, they are sons of Hermes, check your pockets."

"Why would I-"

"Just check it." She did and found her blue brush to be missing. Travis turned red and handed it to her.

"I told you," I said grinning.

We walked across the way and I told her about the cabins and the councilors of them. She seemed so interested I smiled.

"And this is the Athena cabin, Annabeth stays here year round and she-"

"I don't want you to have my life story," she said to Rachel while opening the door.

"I love your cabin," Rachel said. She looked nervous and took her hand out of mine. I forgot we were holding hands as I showed her around and I turned red. Annabeth's eyes seemed to zero in on the action.

"Let's go to Percy's cabin, my siblings wouldn't want to be interrupted by suc-"

"Yes, let's just all go to my cabin," I interrupted. Annabeth was never this rude, the only time I could remember her like this was when she met Tyson.

I walked to my cabin behind both of the girls and ignored the shocked looks of campers. I even heard some bets on who would win a cat fight.

"Good gods! Go back to you activities!" I yelled, frustrated. Annabeth flinched and Rachel turned around in shock. I could feel the tension radiating off of the two girls and I walked ahead to open the door for them both.

"Well, you know that the Labyrinth is a maze that used to hold the Minotaur right?" Annabeth started. I could tell she was in her zone, teaching people about things she knew all about. Rachel nodded.

"Lately the Labyrinth has moved along with Western civilization, of course, and now we are seeking to find Dealdus and his workshop. But now we are also looking for Grover and Tyson, our friends."

"And that's were you come in," I started so Annabeth wouldn't have a chance to be rude. "Before in mythology Theseus used a mortal princess to follow Adrienne's string. And since Luke has the string… we need you to guide, or help guide, us through the Labyrinth."

"Well I wouldn't say need," Annabeth murmured.

"Well Percy thinks you two need me," Rachel said. I could see the fire in both of their eyes- a fight was going to happen. I couldn't only hope Annabeth would go easy on Rachel.

"I wouldn't say Percy has _the best_ judgment, now would you?"

"No I won't, he is friends with you after all." Annabeth glared and opened her mouth.

"Rachel! Come on guys, can we not fight?" I searched and bought my stash of lollipops. I took two blue and a red out. "Here," I said giving Annabeth the red and me and Rachel blue.

"Why does she get the red?" Rachel said.

"It's her favorite flavor." I didn't see what the big deal was.

"So you just assume I like blue?" She seemed truly stunned and Annabeth grinned while unwrapping her lollipop.

"Well you always eat them with me."

"Whatever, so am I going to do this?"

"Well Annabeth is the one leading the quest."

"Oh, _now_ I lead the quest? I didn't seem to lead it when you went to get your little girlfriend here."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well I don't think we need a mortal for this quest. We have been-"

"Don't you dare say fine!" I was tired of how Annabeth was treating Rachel- she was brave enough to go in when she didn't have to. "We lost Tyson and Grover, I had to make a volcano explode, and I had to come back to witness my own funeral and your saying we are _fine_?" I stood up and so did she.

"I'm not the coward calling on a mortal to help me survive!" She glared at me and I returned it.

"Technically you did. Don't you know that?"

"I did not!"

"I won't have made it to Mount Tam if _Rachel_ didn't hide me! And if I would have died there do you think the rest of this could have happened?"

"That is _not_ on me. She's just another mortal who got lucky and can see through the mist!" My mind blanched on that. My mom was a mortal who could see through the mist like Rachel, and Annabeth was fine like her. But just because her dad couldn't see through it he was normal? It was wrong, bias, and completely stupid to say. _Especially _for the Annabeth I knew.

"My mom is just. Like. Rachel. Does that make _her_ unfit do help us? My mom has helped us, so why can't Rachel?" I was furious so I stood tall and ignored the nervous Rachel next to me.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she said quietly. Why was Annabeth nervous? She never was- so why was she acting out of the ordinary today?

"You said it like that," I whispered. I needed to calm down, I couldn't go exploding at Annabeth like this. "I'm going to go to the lake, I suggest you two find out why you are acting so…mean." I walked out into the crowd that had formed outside my cabin. I turned more mad when I realized I hit the Stoll's in the face when I opened my door. I walked through them and jumped into the bottom of the lake.

**Third Person~**

Annabeth and Rachel looked from each others glare to the crowd that formed outside Percy's door. It seemed like they made a pathway just for Percy to walk through and everyone moved to see the two girls.

"Man Percy is in _trouble_," an Ares child said.

"Shut up Jose," Annabeth growled.

"Make me," he remarked arrogantly. She stalked up to him with her dagger in hand and held it to his throat.

"I will press this dagger down. Now are you going to take it back?"

"No," he said bravely. She moved it from his throat to slice the palms of his hands and sliced the straps to his armor, which fell to the ground. She turned and walked back to the cabin. After grabbing Rachel's hand she through the lollipop to the ground and stalked off to the lake.

**Percy's Pov~**

I felt the disturbance in the water before I saw Annabeth. She was holding her breathe and her hair was moving all around the water, I knew she couldn't hold her breathe much longer because she was slowly turning blue. I instantly made an air bubble for her and she gasped.

"It took you long enough," she said as I expanded the bubble for her whole body. "Wait, you can breathe without a bubble?"

"Just try to drown me," I grinned. Annabeth was being her normal self now that Rachel wasn't here, what did she do?

"Well… this is awkward."

"Well then come here," I said holding my hands out for a hug. I remember when she asked for a hug before we went on this quest, and she still won't tell me the last line, which popped into my mind.

She moved closer to me by crawling in her bubble, and I expanded it to fit around both of us. She gave me a hug and we just stayed like that for a few moments. I smelt the lemon in her hair and I blushed when I felt her bra strap. But my stomach did a little flip when she full out crawled into my lap. I was reminded when I made the first air bubble at the Siren Bay, but this time she was just mad at me, not sobbing because I pulled her away from her dream.

"Percy, why would you bring a mortal here?" I was shocked when she said it, but she didn't move out of our position.

"She could help us find Tyson and Grover. Not to mention the workshop."

"But… I really hate to say this, but… do you think _I _can't lead the quest?" She whispered it very softly.

"Annabeth, I _know_ you can lead the quest, I just want to help you."

"Okay, let's go talk to Chiron." she moved out of my lap and poked the bubble a little.

"It's not going to break unless I want it to," I commented while smirking.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Wiseguy."

"It's Seaweed Brain to you. Hold your breath." As soon as I saw her hold it I popped the bubble and we swam to the top of Canoe Lake.

As we jumped out a few campers were startled and I saw Travis.

"Hey, don't try to hide from me! Get over here!"

"Hello Annabeth, Percy," he said nervously.

"One- don't hit on Rachel. Two- where is said girl?"

"She is in the Big House."

"Thanks." I helped Annabeth up and grabbed her hand so I could dry her off. The water slowly evaporated off of her and I smiled once the last strand of hair was dry.


End file.
